The present disclosure is directed generally to cutting chains and more particularly to cutting chains for chain saws used to cut concrete and other similar material. Even more specifically, the disclosure is directed to cutting chains having anti-rotation members to resist rotation of the fastener relative to the outer links of the chain which can reduce wear and stretching of the cutting chain. The disclosure is also directed to cutting chains having side link to center drive link interfaces which inhibit entry of cutting debris, and to cutting chains having both anti-rotation members and center link and side link interfaces which inhibit entry of debris.
Concrete cutting chains operate under harsh conditions which can cause rapid deterioration of the chain. The concrete cutting process produces a large amount of very fine and abrasive particles and debris. Water is typically used to flush the debris away and to cool the saw and cutting surface. Even with water flushing, debris and water containing debris manages to enter the linkages of the cutting chain.
Debris entering the bearing surfaces where the links of the chain pivot relative to each other results in friction producing wear. The friction created around the bearing surfaces causes the fasteners, which connect the side links of the chain to center drive links, to rotate relative the side links. This rotation can create its own frictional forces which can result in wearing and stretching of the side links of the chain. Stretching increases the distance between each center drive link preventing the teeth of the drive sprocket of the saw from properly engaging the center drive links. Improper engagement of the sprocket with the chain can create additional wearing and eventual failure of the chain.